Cyanuric Chloride, symmetrical 2,4,6-trichloro-1,3,5-triazine, is a useful intermediate. However current handling methods result in significant amounts of fumes and dust which present a health hazard to plant personnel.
In addition cyanuric chloride on storage has been noted for its tendency to cake, lump and bridge in its storage containers. The latter proclivity presents serious hazards as removal of such caked cyanuric chloride from storage containers requires special handling for further processing.
It has been proposed to handle the cyanuric chloride as a melt or in solution but such expedients are expensive and often interfere with further processing.
It has also been proposed that certain oxides of titanium, silicon and aluminum as well as silicates and carbonates be added to improve the flow characteristics of cyanuric chloride.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,141,882 particularly recommends the use of gas-phase produced silicas available under such trademarks as "AER-O-SIL" and "CAB-O-SIL". Such materials are suitable for cyanuric chloride when used as a bleach or for the production of aminotriazines. However, for the synthesis of the optical brighteners generically known under the trademark TINOPAL.RTM. whose synthesis is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,762,801, these materials either interfered with the yields and purity of the products or interfered with the optical clarity and brilliance of the brighteners made with such additives.